FNaF Universes Collide
by TheRealTicciToby
Summary: (Collab between EnvysLover and Akumakina.) The humanized teenage FNAF gang meets the actual FNAF gang on Christmas when a freak accident transports the humanized teens to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor.
1. Chapter 1

**Envyslover: So this a AU collab me and my friend Kina-Chan have decided to do! I hope you all like reading it as much as we like writing it!**

**Copyrights. Scott owns everything in this story except for My OC, the animatronics personalities, and Kina-Chan's human FnaF's characters**

**Chapter One**

**Alternate Universe**

**(In a small town)**

"Where the f-"  
A messy haired boy was cut off when someone slapped him in the head. Rubbing his head, he turned around and glared.  
"Watch the language." The person who slapped him had curly brown hair and was wearing a suit.  
"To answer your question Mikey, we seem to be in another universe." Another boy with purple hair and red eyes stated, looking around.  
Mike growled. "I thought I told you not to call me that."  
"We're friends so I can call you that!" Was the response he got.  
Mike swore under his breath as the four people with him began a heated argument on where they were.

**(Meanwhile at a restraint close by)**

A large purple Animatronic bunnie walked over to one of the long tables in front of the show stage. He placed a blue crystallized snowflake center piece in the middle before turning around. He looked at all of the table and admired his handy work. He sighed happily and walked up onto the stage. He grabbed up his guitar and looked over it to make sure it was ready for their next show. This would be the last party for the Christmas season and they had very special guests coming by.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see an animatronic baby chick come walking out of the kitchen with her arms full. She held several pans of full of her famous pizza, and was clearly having a hard time carrying them all. He placed his guitar down and leaped off the stage. He rushed over to help her just as she reached the first table.

"Let me help you, Chica." The bunnie said polity as he took two pans from her wings. He carefully placed them on the table.

Chica sat the last few down and turned to smile at Bonnie before replying. "Wow you're being really sweet and helpful today, Bonnie!"

Bonnie blushed a bit and smiled back. "Well I am always nice. Just sometimes your being a meanie-head and don't see it."

A door opened leading from the backstage room and a brown animatronic teddy bear came walking into the room. He held some very old looking paper in his paws and began speaking when he reached the center of the show stage.

"Hey I think I found some of the Christmas cords we thought were lost." He placed them on top of Bonnie's guitar. He looked around the party room at the decorations and food, his face glowing as he did so. "Nice job guys it looks great out here!"

He saw Chica standing in-front of a fresh cooked pizza still hot from the oven. He walked off the stage and over to where both Bonnie and Chica stood. "I bet that tastes a lot better then it looks, Chica."

Chica smiled warmly and held up a slice. "Want to try a piece then, Freddy? I mean I know you can't really taste it but..." Chica let her voice trail off.

Freddy nodded and took the piece from her thanking her as he did so. Bonnie mean while grabbed up two pieces and quickly shoved them into his mouth before grinned at Freddy. He ran off before Chica could turn around and Freddy laughed out load covering his mouth to make it quieter.

At that moment a large animatronic fox walked out from the east hallway with a blond haired human. The human was wearing blue work attire and had a golden name plate on his chest.

"Ar ye sure ye be wantin' an old fox like me up on thee stage? Tan't been up on that tar stage in years and I be more then a bit rusty, Johnny." The fox said.

Johnny shook his head and put his arm around the fox's shoulders. "You'll be great, Foxy! I will been standing on the side of the stage to make sure nothing goes wrong. If you want to leave the stage for whatever reason then I will make up some reason to tell the kids, and let you go rest."

Chica eyed up the pizza on the table suspiciously until she heard what Foxy and Johnny were talking about. She jumped up and down with excitement before rushing over to where they both stood.

"You're going to be in the show too!? That's wonderful, Foxy!" Chica hollered hugging Foxy.

Bonnie heard Chica shouting from the west hallway and rushed over to speak to Foxy as well. Freddy sighed happily and turned to look out the window next to the front door. '_They should be arriving anytime now.'_ He thought to himself. '_I wonder how old these kids are?'_

**(Just up the street.)**

"So we decided that we'll be staying at this pizza parlor nearby." The red head of the group said.  
"We?" Mike asked.  
"They're apparently having a party so it'll be easy for us to sneak in," the red-head continued, ignoring Mike. "Plus, free pizza!"  
A chorus of groans arose from the other boys (excluding the purple haired one)while the blond-haired girl fist pumped the air and screamed, "YES! Best idea you've ever had Foxy!"  
Foxy smiled smugly as the curly haired boy groaned, "Fine. But aren't they going to be suspicious a couple of teenagers are there?"  
The girl rolled her eyes, and in an exasperated tone, said, "Come on, Freddy. Don't be such a party pooper."  
Freddy groaned again as he said, "Alright, alright. What's the name of this pizza parlor?"  
"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Foxy replied.  
"Isn't that...my name?" Freddy asked.  
"I told you were in a different universe!" Purple-hair crowed.  
And once again, Mike swore. This time out loud.

**(Back inside the restraint.)**

Bonnie and Chica each grabbed one of Foxy's arms before dragging him backstage. Johnny and Freddy were almost on the floor laughing when they saw that. Their laughter grew when they heard a very confused and scared Foxy start hollering.

"B-Bonnie wait don't I be getting a say in this all!? I don't really think I need that! Chica why in thee world would I ever put THAT on!? Bonnie what in the name of the seven seas is THAT!?"

Johnny shook his head wiping away tears as he walked up on the stage and into the backroom. "Guys Foxy can't wear your stuff because he needs something special for only him."

Bonnie turned and held up several pieces of clothing before responding. "Why not? These would look really good on, Foxy."  
Johnny feel backwards onto the floor with laughter upon seeing Foxy in a red velvet mini skirt with a matching top. Chica stared at Johnny in confusion before speaking.

"Why are you laughing, Johnny? We have to get ready. Maybe you have time to play, but me and Bonnie have a lot of serious work to do." She ended matter-of-facially before turning back to Foxy.  
Johnny pulled himself into a chair still howling with laughter as he watch Foxy look into a mirror that was close by. Foxy gasped when he saw his reflection and blushed deeply as he saw just how reveling and skimpy the costume really was. I quickly stepped out of the skirt and pulled the top off before throwing it at Chica. "Chica I really need somethin different. You can be wearin it if ye want but I don't think it be lookin too good on me."  
Freddy who was now standing in the doorway. He suddenly heard the phone in Johnny's office start to ring and yelled at Johnny. "Hey the phones ringing. Do you want me to go answer it?"  
"Yeah please." Johnny said finally calming himself down enough to start looking for a costume for Foxy. "I think I need to find Foxy something a bit more presentable."  
Freddy run down the hall and into the office before grabbing the phone off the hook. He cleared his throat before placing the phone next to his ear and speaking.  
"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. This is Freddy speaking how may I help you?"  
"Hey Johnny this is Mike. Just wanted to let...you know...talked to the families and...so just...I might be a little late however..." Was all that was heard on the other end.  
Freddy stared at the phone for a few seconds before he started sweating. "Wait! Mike! What?" The line went dead and Freddy looked around the room more then a little confused now. "What just happened?"

**(Down the alleyway next to the restraint.)**

"So when are we going in?" The blonde girl whined.  
Freddy leaned back onto a wall. "When at least a couple people arrive. If we go in now, well definitely be caught."  
The five teens were sitting around the back wall of the pizzeria, hiding next to a surprisingly large amount of trash cans.  
Mike kicked a crushed paper plate away from him, mumbling curses about someone under his breath. Most likely about the purple haired boy, who suggested they hide here while waiting in the first place.  
The blond scowled and crossed her arms. Not only did she really want pizza, she wanted to get out of the harsh December wind. The trash cans did no good protecting them from the wind.  
The purple haired boy wrapped his arm around the girl comfortingly. "Don't worry Chica, we'll get in soon."  
Mike raised an eyebrow at the boy's change in behavior, but chose not to question them.  
The 5 teens sat there quietly when suddenly, Foxy jumped up and shouted, dropping the pirate accent, "They're coming! People are coming!"  
Freddy jumped up as well in shock as he frantically said, "What? We're going to get caught!"  
"No you idiot!" Foxy exclaimed,"Families are coming to the pizzeria! we can finally go in!"  
Chica smiled warmly at the purple-haired boy as he said,"See? I knew we would get in soon."  
Mike just stared after the two as they started walking toward the front laughing. He continued staring as Foxy and Freddy walked off as well.  
Foxy turned around. "Ya coming, mate?"  
"F**K!"

**(On the other side of the wall.)**

"That's all I heard before he hung up. Either that or the line went dead." Freddy said to Johnny as he finished his story.  
Johnny looked at Freddy a bit confused while pulling a Santa hat from the trunk of clothes in-front of him. "I guess they are going to be here a bit late. That's what he said right?"  
Freddy nodded and walked out of the backroom. He walked onto the stage where Bonnie and Chica were talking to Foxy.  
"And that is when you can pull out your sword and defeat the evil mouse king!" Bonnie said handing Foxy back his sword.  
"Wait there's no mice king's in this play!" Chica argued. "I mean Freddy is Santa and Santa doesn't fight mice he gives them free stuff!"  
Bonnie rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Then what is Foxy going to do with his cool sword? Wait he can stab Santa because Santa is really a bad guy who is smuggling drugs out of the country!"  
Foxy started laughing as Freddy walked over to Bonnie.  
"Bonnie." Freddy said calmly. "Santa doesn't even live in this country. So why is he smuggling drugs on our stage?"  
Chica burst out laughing and fell to the floor, as Bonnie turned red. "Well I was just trying to make the play a bit more interesting."  
"By telling the kids to steal drugs!?" Chica said almost drying now she was laughing so hard.  
Freddy shook is head as Johnny came walking out of the backroom. "There's a car here everyone go backstage and get ready while I see who it is."  
Johnny walked over to the door as Freddy and thee others hurried back stage to get ready. He opened the door to find the owner getting out of his car. "Johnny there's only going to be a few tonight. At least that's what Mike told me." He said pushing past Johnny rudely.  
Johnny looked around and was about to go inside until he heard a noise down the alley next to the Pizzeria. He stopped and stared before going over and looking around the side. He saw a group of kids running towards him and smiled. "Oh good you're all here! Come on lets go inside. The sooner the show starts the sooner you can leave before night falls."  
He signaled for them to follow before noticing a violet haired boy and a blonde haired girl snuggling together. Taking off his big thick coat he threw it around both of them. "It's warm inside to and I made hot cocoa for you all! By the way are your parents coming later or are you five just coming here by yourselves?"

**Akumakina: Thank you for reading! Please review if you liked, and don't forget to check out mine and Lovers-chan's other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akumakina: Hello! Here's the next chap of my collab with my friend Lovers-chan! Hope you enjoy reading :3**

**Copyrights. We own nothing but the human characters and forms of your favorite Animatronics. Scott owns everything else.**

**Chapter Two**  
**Caught**

**(Out front of the Pizzeria)**  
"Uhh..." Foxy said awkwardly,"We're here by ourselves?"  
The person standing in front of them have Foxy an unreadable look. His expression looked, well, almost nostalgic as his eyes passed over them and finally landed on Mike.  
"Mike, when'd you get here?"  
"Hah?" Mike answered stupidly, his mouth open.  
"Mikey, you know this guy?" The purple-haired boy asked.  
Chica leaned over and whispered into the boy's ear, "What if there's another Mike in this world Bonnie?"  
Bonnie whispered back, "that would make sense then."  
Freddy pushed in front of the still gawking Mike and asked, "Sir, may I ask how you know Mike's name?"  
The man looked confused, as he saw the teens' expressions. Then he suddenly laughed. "Oh, sorry. You just looked like someone I know. And you have the same name too!"  
"Heh..." Mike laughed awkwardly.  
"My name is Johnny. What's yours?" Johnny asked, giving the teens another smile.  
"That's Bonnie, that's Chica, that's Foxy, and you already know Mike." Freddy introduced, pointing towards each person. "And I'm Freddy Fazbear."

"Aw you guys are kind of cute." Johnny said as the brown haired boy said his name. "So did you guys love the characters from Freddy's Pizzeria, that much you nicknamed yourselves after them?"  
He glanced at his watch and smiled before pushing all the kids through the Pizzeria doors. "Now I want you all get warmed up and seated while I go see if they are all ready for you." He walked off before gasping and turning back. "Oh and just so you know the pizza is getting colder by the minute. Chica's pizza doesn't taste very good cold. Feel free to dig in!"  
Johnny walked up the stairs on the side of the stage and shoot one more look at the children before walking into the backroom. "Alright guys their here already."  
Freddy looked at him while fixing his Santa hat. "But they were going to be late." He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was twenty minutes after. "Oh never mind they are late."  
Foxy came walking out from behind a curtain with a candy cane and an elf's hat. Johnny tried not to laugh as he looked him up and down. "My Foxy you...look...um..."  
Foxy glared at him before muttering. "Stupid. That be what I lookin."  
Bonnie and Chica were busy getting ready so I quickly told them to hurry up before walking back out to check up on the kids.

The five stared silently after the man left until Foxy broke the silence by saying, "What?"  
"What characters?" Freddy exclaimed indignantly.  
"Prideful idiot stays pridefully idiotic." Chica muttered, earning a glare from Freddy.  
"Wellllll," Bonnie drawled, "He DID recognize Mike after all."  
Mike rose an eyebrow. The idiot may be on to something. "So are you saying...that there are people here named that too?"  
"Yes."  
Foxy smirked, "Wow, I never expected you to say something so smart, Bonnie."  
The purple-haired boy looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Annnd, he's stupid again." Mike said.  
There was another awkward silence since no one knew what to say.  
"WHEN'S MAH FOOD COMING?" Chica shouted, breaking the silence and earning glares from Foxy, Freddy, and Mike.  
"Lower you voice, Chick. NOW." Freddy snapped, clearly still irritated from her previous comment.  
The two started glaring at each other, making an ominous aura appear.  
"Hey, I'm sure the food will arrive soon so let's all calm down, Kay?" Bonnie said, sweatdrops forming as the ominous aura grew stronger.  
Mike and Foxy just sat there stupidly as Bonnie tried to calm the two down by spouting non-funny 1980 sitcom jokes.  
"Sooooo..." Foxy began,"You wanna just go and look around this place?"  
"I guess. It's better than watching these three anyway." Mike said.  
The two decided to walk toward one of the halls as Freddy and Chica started screaming insults at each other.

Johnny came walking out from the backroom and noticed several things at once. The two kids who had said their names were Freddy and Chica had started fighting, The one called Bonnie was telling jokes, and finally the two called Foxy and Mike were missing.  
"Aw dang it!" He said before turning towards the backroom. "Freddy and Bonnie come help me for a few minutes!"  
Freddy came walking out followed by Bonnie both having removed their costumes for the show. They wanted it to be a surprise and didn't want the kids to see yet. Chica came running out even though she hadn't been called. She quickly noticed the two fighting and leaped off the stage rushing over to them when she landed. She placed her soft wings on their shoulders.  
"I know how to solve your fight little peeps!" She said smiling before placing two pizzas from one of the tables behind her onto the one they were seated at. She winked at the little girl before saying. "Go ahead and dig in I made them myself! Whenever I am upset food helps me out."  
Bonnie walked over to the violet haired boy and leaned down next to him so that he was at eye level. He placed his soft paw on his head and messed his hair up a bit before speaking. "So what's your name, little buddy?" He said with a smile. "And how did you get you hair that wonderful color?"  
Johnny nodded at Freddy seeing that both Chica and Bonnie seemed to have it under control. Johnny then hurried down the east hallway while Freddy took off down the west hallway trying to find the remaining two children.

**(In the Party room)**  
"FFFFOOOOODDDDD!" Chica screamed, and shoveled pizza into her face, almost animal-like.  
Bonnie cheekily grinned and said, "Mah name is Bonnie. And my hair was always this beautiful."  
Freddy just sat there gawking at the talking animatronics while thinking, 'they...what...can...?'

**(Meanwhile with Human Foxy, Mike, Freddy and Johnny)**  
"Did you just here that?" Foxy asked, referring to Chica's scream.  
"I just try to ignore it." Mike responded, even though his ears felt like they were bleeding. Foxy shrugged and continued forward. "So whaddaya think is in here?" He asked, arriving at a room labeled 'Backstage'  
"Obviously the backstage idiot." Mike grumbled.  
Foxy ignored him and tried pushing on the door. "And...it's locked." He concluded.  
Mike sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wonders why he was friends with these idiots anyways.

"I don't see them." Johnny said to Freddy.  
"Shh." Freddy said softly. "Do you hear that? Someone is trying to open one of the locked doors."  
Johnny looked at Freddy with a face full of concern. "But the only door that's locked is..."  
He didn't have to finish his sentence because they both knew the answer. They flew down the hallway and up to the backroom door. They saw the two kids standing there.  
"Don't open the door, Mike!" Johnny yelled.  
Freddy pulled them both back and checked the lock. He made sure it was locked tight before he turned back to them. "Why do you little guys go back to the party room so we can start the special presentation we have planned for you." Freddy said with a smiled. Is wasn't so much a question as much as it was a statement.

**(Back to Human Chica, Human Bonnie, Human Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica)**  
Freddy was still in gawking-stare mode as Chica inhaled the pizza, while Bonnie was...bein a Bonnie and talking about how he was born with his wonderful hair color.  
Yep, Mike was stuck with idiots.

Chica giggled at the girl eating the pizza. "I love pizza too." She said sitting down next to her. She picked up two large pieces and stuffed them into her mouth. She looked over at the brown haired boy. "Don't you want some? Its really good I made it myself."  
Bonnie mean while was laughing at the young boy. "So your names Bonnie too, hm? That's cool so what kinds of things do you like to do to pass the time?"

When Foxy and Mike returned, they turned into Freddy. In other words, stood there staring open-mouthed at the sight before them.  
Chica and a giant animatronic chicken were both shoveling pizza into their mouth like savages, Bonnie and a giant animatronic Bunny was having a conversation, and Freddy was still staring.  
"What." Mike said.  
"I don't even..." Foxy said as the two were pushed forward by the animatronic bear.  
"...so my best friends are Freddy, Mikey, Foxy, and Chica." Bonnie finished saying to the animatronic bunny.  
Freddy looked over and saw the two approaching and said in a trance-like voice, "you two abandoned me with...this."  
Mike muttered something, as Foxy stated,"Ye was fighting with da lass."  
"Oh, drop the pirate accent idiot." Freddy snapped, "It's hard to understand and makes you sound stupid."  
Foxy growled and retorted," And you drop the rich boy act!"  
"Well at least I am rich! You aren't even a pirate!"  
"I is more of a pirate then ye!"  
"Like I want to be one?"  
The two continued to come up with idiotic retorts while Mike said, "You know what? I'm just going to go and bash my head into that wall and hope this is horrible nightmare will end."

"Enough! " Johnny yelled before he calmed himself. He ran his fingers through his hair before turning to the Animatronics.  
"Just go see if Foxy is ready so we can finish this up. Its getting very late."  
Freddy nodded motioning for Chica and Bonnie to follow. Chica stood up and smiled warmly at the Human Chica.  
"So after the show I promise to came back over here so we can trade pizza recipes!"  
Bonnie looked nervously at Johnny from his sudden out burst. He waved goodbye to Human Bonnie before following the others back stage.  
Johnny sat down in between Human Freddy and Human Chica. "Now you all need to sit down and listen to this show. The Animatronics have been working on this final show special for you." He lowered his voice before finishing with. "Foxy is as going to be on stage for the first time in many years."  
He smiled and messed up Human Bonnie's hair waiting for them to finish up. He suddenly remembered Mike and hollered after him. "Please come sit down and don't hit your head against the wall, Mike." Turning to Freddy he asked. "So what time are your parents coming to get you all, little buddy?"

"Umm..." Freddy said awkwardly.  
"We don't..." Bonnie continued.  
"Know." Chica finished as she stuffed the last bit of the pizza into her mouth.  
"Hey guys?" Foxy interrupted, "I think it would've been better if we came up with a fake story before we came in here."  
The others quickly shushed him and Mike slapped a hand on the red head's mouth.  
"Heh..." Freddy laughed nervously,"Teenagers, am I right?"  
Chica face-palmed. Their cover was definitely blown.

Johnny looked around at them all. "What fake story?" He asked sounding very interested now.  
"What are you guys talking about? And Aren't you a teenager, money bucks?"

Freddy's eye twitched at the nickname as the rest of the teens snickered.  
"Ah, don't listen to those idiots." Chica said, smiling widely as Foxy and Freddy gave her death looks.  
"Chica..." Bonnie started.  
Chica ignored him as she continued, "We are orphans. So this idiot here-" she pointed to Foxy "-thought that we could camp it out in here."  
"Chica..." Bonnie said again, this time louder.  
The blonde kept ignoring him. "So we sort of lied-"  
"CHICA!" Bonnie snapped. The other boys stared, since it was not like Bonnie to shout at her.  
"What!?" Chica retorted, clearly furious at being interrupted.  
"We never agreed to this fake story!"  
Freddy and Foxy groaned while Mike face palmed and Chica stared incredulously. Bonnie stared back at them, a pouty/determined look on his face.  
"Bonnie..." Mike said slowly.  
"What?"  
"I WILL F***G KILL YOU!"

**(In the backroom)**  
Bonnie smiled as he help Foxy finish getting ready. "Well I like them all."  
Chica nodded as she popped a small Santa hat on her cupcake. "I really like the little girl!"  
Foxy looked at both of them a sad look on his face. "I didn't get to meet with them..."  
Freddy shook his head and messed up Foxy's fur on the top of his head. "You can talk to them after the show and you know."  
Bonnie walked over to pick up his guitar and noticed what Chica was doing finally. He walked over and laughed a bit before saying. "Why are you dressing up your stupid cupcake?"  
Chica stuck her tongue out at Bonnie and hugged her cupcake. "It's not stupid! At least I don't talk to my musical instrument!"  
Bonnie teared up and blushed. He screamed at her in anger while trying not to cry. "You told me you would never bring that up again!"  
Freddy face palmed as Foxy burst out laughing. "Ya talk ta ya guitar, Bonnie?"  
Bonnie broke down crying and ran from the room as Freddy turns on Chica. "Well that was mean!"  
Chica puts her cupcake down and stares at Freddy evilly. "He asked for it!"  
Foxy trys to hold them apart with no avail and Freddy tackles Chica knocking her onto the stage. They both ignore the kids and the fact that they are setting a very bad example and start punching and kicking each other. 

**(In the Party room)**  
Johnny grabbed Mike by the ear and pulled at it hard. "Hey don't say words like that in this restraint."  
He shook his head and looked up on the stage to see Freddy and Chica. "Really Freddy!" Johnny yelled. He walked up and pushed them apart getting cut by Chica's wing in the process. Fresh blood trickled down his face as he eyed them both up. "I expected more from at least one of you." Johnny said staring at Freddy. "Starting fights with Chica, Freddy? Really?  
Freddy blushed deeply and snatched up his hat that had fallen onto the stage. He jumped from the stage as took off in a run down the east hallway towards the security room.  
"Wait Freddy!" Johnny yelled after him. "Damn it all!" He turned to the kids. His voice softening before speaking to them.  
"You all are welcome to stay here until I find a better solution. Please follow Foxy and Chica into the kitchen for some refreshments and supplies for the night. I will be in there as soon as I find Freddy and Bonnie."  
Johnny messed up Human Freddy's hair before kneeling down to look him in the eyes. "I leave you in charge for now, money bucks. You make sure to watch out for all of them till I come back for your all."  
Johnny took out his phone and dialed Mike's number as he walked off down the hallway after Freddy.  
Chica turned towards Human Chica and Human Bonnie before placing her soft wings around them. "Want to help me make some mini pizzas?"  
Foxy meanwhile walked out as he heard his name and eyed Mike up. "Do I know ye? Ye look very close ta nother lad I know."

**Alright that's it for this chapter! Hope you like reading it and please feel free to review if you did! See you in the next chapter~**


End file.
